Let's Run Away
by ieirena
Summary: Phillip is trying to escape the clutches of a terrible monster, when he finds himself transported into another time. Trying to find his way out, he meets a pleasant man named Daniel; Can he trust him? Let's find out. Phillip/Daniel. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! This is the introduction. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. First story, go easy on me, please!**

Running was all he could do now. With each labored breath, he felt his heartbeat pound painfully against his rib cage. Sweat trailed down his forehead and past his thin cheekbone, a small chill countering this heat. His lips were sore, freshly chapped. His thighs burned as he ran, he felt as though he was going to collapse. But he didn't. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. The low growling and roaring of the monster that was quick on his trail was his motivation. To run as fast as he possibly could; anywhere but here would suffice.

Quickly, Phillip ran into the nearest room he could find, which was located close around the corner. He observed the room with haste, closing the door quietly and fast. He began stacking barrels and chairs in front of the door to possibly slow the monster down. And just as quick as he ran into the room, he ducked down behind a table that happened to be on its side, covering the top of his head with his gloved hands. He held his breath, trying to calm the salty tears the breeched his eyes. He began to whisper to himself, the door cracking under the monsters force. "Please, God…" He whispered to the Father of Man, begging him. "Please… Take me from here. Anywhere… Please, anywhere…!" A small sob escaped his lips, the door splintering as the hideous creature clawed its way through. Phillip lifted his head, to see how far the monster has gone.

It seemed as though Phillip was now looking Death in the face, the monster had its claws ready to slice him to pieces. It was absolutely disgusting. It resembled a human, having two arms and legs as well as a human head. But it was as white as snow, and its face was incredibly horrifying. It had no eyes, two dark holes reaching into the back of it's skull. It appeared to have an umbilical cord, which was even more odd. Blood dripped from the monster's teeth as it hissed darkly at the blonde. With a yelp, Phillip kicked the table up and at the monster. The monster was up against the wall and under the table within seconds, thrashing with all its might to get out from its current trap. Almost happily, Phillip ran towards and out the door, slamming it shut as he ran from the horrible room. Now, he was running down the same hall, once again, from the thing he currently feared the most.

After what seemed an eternity, Phillip slowly came to a halt. A newer and fresher coat of sticky sweat covered his body, his breath heavy and hoarse. He stumbled backwards, into a wall, where he let his body slowly slide down into a sitting position. The blonde let his hood fall, his short locks drenched in sweat. He ran a hand through his golden hair, looking up to the ceiling. Finally, the tears that had been locked up for so many hours, for so many ages had begun to fall. He made no sound, nor did he move. The only thing that could be heard was the crashing and tumbling of the monster far behind him, and the warm tears hitting the cold, bloody ground that provided a seat for his exhausted, trembling body.

For a moment, he felt no fear. His body obviously deceived his mind; Phillip continued to tell himself he wasn't afraid. He was not afraid of this creature, and he was going to face it. He was going to stop this torture, and he will make sure no one else will have to see or go through anything that he did. No one should have to go through such a fate, such a horrible thing… It was sickening.

With a shaky groan, Phillip rose to his feet. His legs continued to tremble as he stood, as did the rest of his cold form. He glared at the hallway of which he came, and from where the growls and disgusting sounds from the monster were created. He clenched his hands into fists, ready to take on the vicious beast that tortured him this way. He took one last, final breath before taking a step forward, straight into the beast's sight. He whimpered under his breath, the monster seemed to hear him. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this…!' He suddenly thought to himself, regretting his move. But it was too late. The monster was again on his tail as he began on his feet, running once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost right when he got to his feet, he was knocked back onto the ground with a great amount of force. He squealed in pain as the monster slashed at his side, tearing the thick fabric of his bright red coat, reaching through his black turtleneck and barely scraping the pale skin that had been hidden underneath. "No, go away!" Phillip yelled, kicking his feet up at the monster helplessly. He knew it would do no actual damage, but he managed to get the monster out of his personal bubble. He quickly rolled onto all fours, balancing onto his feet within a few secnds and running off into the dark halls. The monster growled, chasing after him.

Then, Phillip saw something that he didn't notice before. It was a dark, oak door; It didn't look very stable. He stared at it as he approached it, but didn't falter as the he knew that monster was quick behind him. He slammed the door open, closing his eyes tight as he jumped in, slamming the door back shut. The old wooden boards almost shattered with the force of his hand, creaking loudly. He pressed his back against the door, his eyes shut tight.

And then everything was quiet. A dark, dead feel around the room enveloped him, and he shuddered quietly. Goosebumps rose upon his pale, dirty skin, even if this new room's tempature was much, much warmer than the one he was in only moments before. He had no idea where he was. Everything around him felt so different.

'Open your eyes...' He told himself. 'Open your eyes...' After a few, long moments, he slowly opened his eyes. He held his breath tightly in his throat as he finally let his eyelids fold. He nearly had a heart attack.

He definitly wasn't back in the mine or at the building anymore. This plave was dark, dimmly illuminated by some candles. There were many papers sprawled among the room, with many drawings that he couldn't quite make out from where he stood. There were saws, shovels, and other equimpment that he imagined a doctor or a surgen would acquire placed on some shelves and tables that were placed on the table that was located at the center of the room, and on the bookshelves that were not too far from where he was.

He wasn't shaking anymore, nor was he panted. He didn't feel exactly safe... But a wave of relief had washed over him. He didn't here the growls of the monster that was chasing him only a minute ago, nor did the room have any traces of it. Even then, he had no idea what may be in store for him at this strange place. He slowly took a few steps from the wall, pulling the hood back onto his head, almost to cloak himself from what may come.

He shoved the glowstick into his pocket, letting his eyes roam around the room as his thick, heavy boots gently tapped against the ground. He stepped towards the table, cringing at the sight of blood stained at the center. He pursed his lips together in a thin line, thinking this whole thing over...

"Maybe I should... Go back..." He mumbled to himself, slowly turned from the mess to find that the door that led him here was now gone. Completely and utterly gone. He whimpered, groping at the wall aimlessly. "Where- Where did it go!" He began to pant again, whining with fear as his way out was now gone. He had to stop himself so he could breathe, almost choking at the sobs that were trying to leap from his throat.

"I can't be alone here..." He thought, turning back to the long, wide table. He stared at the maroon stain on the bright wood, narrowing his eyes. The blood wasn't there for long, he could tell. It had been there for a few days, a week at most. Someone had to be here. And he had to find them.

**Please review!**


	3. Just a notice

Wow, I suck. I'm sad that I haven't updated this yet.  
>I thank you for putting up with my absence! I promise you that I will update in the near future. I promise! <div> 


End file.
